


You're not alone anymore

by MahouShoujoFangirl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouShoujoFangirl/pseuds/MahouShoujoFangirl
Summary: Mami opens her heart to Madoka.
Relationships: Kaname Madoka/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 7





	You're not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo everyone, here's my first fanfic of this year. Enjoy this cute MadoMami fic I wrote. MadoSaya is my otp for the series but MadoMami is just so cute that I had to write another fic of it.

Madoka ran and dodged the Witch's attacks. She summoned her bow & arrow.  
"Look out!" Mami called. A familiar was behind Madoka. Mami's ribbons restrained the familiar. She then created guns out of her ribbons and began shooting.  
"Mami-san, thank you" Madoka said. She set her bow to her arrow, then released it. The arrow met its mark on the Witch.  
"Good job, Kaname-san" Mami said. "Are you ready for the final blow?"  
"Yes!" Madoka said.  
Madoka and Mami held hands and Mami twirled Madoka. 

"Tiro Duet!"

The Witch was gone and the labyrith disappeared. A Grief Seed dropped. Mami picked it up.  
"You can have this one, Kaname-san" she said, "since you fought really well today."  
"Really? Thank you so much, Mami-san!" Madoka said.  
"Would you like to come to my place for some snacks?" Mami asked.  
"Of course!"  
Madoka could never miss snacks from Mami. 

At her house, Mami gave Madoka some tea and a slice of cake. Madoka took a piece of the cake with her spoon and ate it.  
"Mmm, this is so delicious!" she said. "Your cakes are the best, Mami-san!"  
"Thank you Kaname-san. I'm glad you feel that way" Mami said, smiling. 

"You've grown a lot since you first became a magical girl" Mami said. "You're getting much better at fighting."  
"That's because I learned from you!" Madoka enthused.  
"Oh come on, I'm not that great" Mami blushed at Madoka's words.  
"But you are!" Madoka went on. "You're kind, brave, strong, you're always thinking of others! I really look up to you, Mami-san! I want to be more like you!"  
At this, Mami's expression changed. Her smile disappeared.  
"I really don't think you should look up to me as a role model" she said.  
"Mami-san?"

"I may seem like those things, but the truth is I'm not strong. I just put on a facade so I can seem brave and strong but I'm really not that. I've..... always been lonely. I live alone, I don't have many friends at school. You see, before I met you, I mentored other magical girls, but in the end, they would always go away."  
"But why would they go away?" Madoka asked. "You're the best mentor around."  
"I don't know" Mami sighed. "I really don't know what went wrong. I thought I was teaching them to be good people. But in the end, they always left me. In the end, I was always by myself."

Mami looked back.  
"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry for all that. Do you want more tea?"  
"No, its fine" Madoka said. "I'm glad you told me all that. We're friends now after all. You can tell me anything."  
"We're.... friends...?"  
"Yes" Madoka said. "You're not alone anymore, Mami-san. Because the two of us are friends now. And..... even with all you said, I still admire you."  
"But, I did say I'm not that strong. I just put on a facade so people would like me."  
"I like you regardless" Madoka said. "You telling me what you've gone through is also bravery. You know that I'm not too special...."  
"No Kaname-san, don't say that" Mami said. "You're special to me."  
Madoka blushed.  
"I'm glad you feel that way" she said.  
"I guess.... in the end, I just wanted someone by my side. And now I have you" Mami said.  
"You do. And I'm not going to leave you" Madoka assured her.  
Mami smiled.  
"Now do you want more tea?" she asked.  
"Of course!" Madoka said. 

After spending some time at Mami's house, Madoka waved goodbye and went back home.  
"Be careful not to get wet" said Mami.  
"I will!"  
Mami smiled. She finally had a friend, a companion who would always be by her side. She now had Madoka, and she wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
